Birth of the Petrans
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: In Galaxy 4 the Doctor is caught up in a war and finds himself stumbling on the plot of another renegade Time Lord... Sequel to The Time King, one of my stories you should read before this. Please review.


Through the time vortex whirled what appeared a blue box, but inside was a world of wonders. In the Library was a long-haired man wearing a frock coat, waistcoat and cravat, sitting in an elegantly carved chair and reading Goldfinger.

"Must get round to meeting Ian Fleming again" he said cheerily. He groaned as there was a beeping downstairs. "Trouble always happens when I'm with my books."

He placed the book down, marking it with a photo of his last self and Ace at a Lunar Library. Then he ran down the elaborate staircase to find warning lights flashing.

"What is it old girl? Whoa!" he cried as the TARDIS jerked to one side and he had to seize the console to avoid being thrown from his feet.

"Steady!" he said, stroking the console. "What's the problem?" He examined the readings. "It looks like time rift manipulation. Well, better have a look."

The Doctor carefully navigated his way to the planet and pulled the lever, finishing dematerialisation. He examined the readings. "Let's see… Breathable atmosphere… gravity less than a quarter of Gallifrey's… Two red suns but the area I'm in seems to have a pleasant enough temperature." He opened the doors and strolled outside.

The planet seemed at first a mass of dusty desert. "Where could that distortion being coming from?" the Doctor asked himself.

He spun around and saw something in the distance. The Doctor pulled a telescope out of his pocket and looked through, making out a huge metal dome. He squinted and made out what looked like a huge Telescope, pointing the other side.

"Looks like an observatory" he told himself as he put his telescope back. "Might as well see if the time distortion is coming from there."

The Doctor began strolling along but stopped as he felt the cold nose of a gun on his neck and someone growled "Who are you?"

The Doctor turned slowly to see a powerfully built figure a head taller than him, in a torn and dirty white uniform. He had a grim and pale face that had a patchwork of dark veins running over it. There was a scar running from his cheek to forehead, cutting through the left eye.

The Doctor searched his memories, trying to recognise the species. "Malphan?"

"Correct. Come with me" said the Malphan, motioning with his weapon.

They marched for about a minute, coming to a cave which had water and nutrition packs scattered round. The Malphan sat and began questioning.

"Why are you on Petra-2?"

"You know, I was about to ask you a similar question" replied the Doctor. "The Malphans don't even live in this Galaxy Mr… Sorry what was your name?"

"Lieutenant Hultos Suetonius Klostur" replied Hultos. "But what are you?"

"I'm the Doctor" replied the Doctor happily. "A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey."

Hultos looked at him blankly. "It's in a Galaxy I doubt you've ever visited" said the Doctor. "I'm not here for war, only because my ship detected distortion of a time rift. Seen any time technology around?"

"No" said Hultos, looking at him oddly.

"Right, well I should probably find out what the current situation is" said the Doctor. "What is happening here?"

"You don't know of the war?"

"Well I'm a bit amnesiac" replied the Doctor, reinforcing this idea with a silly smile.

Hultos seemed unsure whether to consider the Doctor enemy, ally, or fool. He finally decided not to take the first option as there wasn't much else he could do.

"There is war in Galaxy 4 between the League of Celation and the Drahvin Empire."

"Ah! The Drahva-Celation War!" said the Doctor. He remembered reading about it in a Library orbiting Cygnus during the Forty-Second century. It had started when the Drahvin Empire had attacked the League planet of the Rills despite warnings from Celation. During the war entire worlds were destroyed, even though in Earth terms it had ended in less than two years. "So due to that treaty with Celation your people had you and billions of Malphans have been sent here?"

"You seem well informed on this" replied Hultos. The Doctor could tell Hultos was still wary and decided to try friendly conversation.

"How did you come to this world?"

"My squadron were pursuing Drahvin Freighters, part of a force that had attacked the League world of Ravenscala. We thought it would be an easy victory. But we were lured into a trap and destroyed by the orbital stations round Petra-2. I was only just able to get to the escape pod in time and crashed here, which is how I got this scar."

"Well, seems we both want to know what's happening here" replied the Doctor. "I think we can help each other!" He stood up, strolled from the cave and pointed to the dome. "Do you know anything about what is happening there?"

"No. But it seems to be the only area of importance on this planet."

"Well, then that's where we should go!"

"How do I know this isn't another trap?" asked Hultos suspiciously.

"If it was wouldn't Drahvins be here by now?"

"Alright. But if you betray me…"

"…I'll never live to tell!" sang the Doctor.

"Yes. Well, come on!"

They trudged towards the observatory, the Lieutenant's hand always close to his gun. As the Doctor passed over a lighter patch of ground he stopped abruptly. "What could this be?" he said, tapping his foot.

"It sounds hollow. But we should continue... BE QUIET!" Hultos whispered loudly as the Doctor tap-danced, testing the ground.

"If it sounds hollow…there must be something underneath!" replied the Doctor, at which Hultos gave an exasperated look. "A secret passage, just like a mystery story! I really should install one behind my bookcase."

"There will be guards…"

"There are always going to be guards! Including in this observatory" replied the Doctor. "They won't expect us to get through here… Take them by surprise as I remember that General in the Filipino Army saying!"

The Malphan shot another odd look at him. "Sorry, after this time" said the Doctor. He knelt and yelled "Hello? Anybody there?" Nobody answered.

The Doctor rummaged in his pocket. "Let's see, Draconian Opera Club's card… Jelly babies… Keys to Bessie… Aha! Sonic screwdriver!"

"I should stay out of sight in case there are Drahvins" said Hultos.

"Reasonable plan" said the Doctor as he ran his sonic screwdriver along the ground. As the ground slid open he jumped back, while Hultos hid behind a rock. The Doctor looked down and saw a flight of stairs below him. "Well that worked! Now…" He heard running feet and a woman appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

She was taller than the Doctor, with blond hair, a white uniform with a blue star on the chest and a gun pointing directly at the Doctor. He hadn't seen one for years but the Doctor recognised it was a Drahvin.

"Come downstairs" she commanded in an unemotional voice. The Doctor bounced downstairs, looking around. He was in a small grey room. As he watched the door at the end slid open and a Drahvin in scarlet stepped out.

The scarlet Drahvin looked at the Doctor with cold, merciless eyes. "Number Five" she said, in a harsh voice.

The woman behind the Doctor stood to attention. "Commander Nitwa."

"Remain here" said the Commander. "I will take him to Chief Geneticist Zoncug."

The Doctor was pushed towards Nitwa but whipped out a jelly baby. He looked bemused but while searching in his jacket cried "Stay back! I have a jelly baby!"

"What can that do?" asked Nitwa, advancing menacingly.

"Worth a try!" said the Doctor as he ate the sweet. "Ah! Found my screwdriver!" He pulled it out, pressed something and there was a flash of sparks. "I've just turned off the security devices!" he shouted as he backed towards the door.

Both Drahvins watched him, not noticing Hultos moving silently down the ladder.

"That's right! Look right at me!" said the Doctor as Hultos concealed himself behind the stairs. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the door and felt it open. "Bye!" he said, turning and running.

"Remain here!" yelled Nitwa to Drahvin Five. "I'll catch that fool!" As she ran through the door Drahvin Five didn't notice Hultos moving after her.

As the Doctor ran through the corridor he thought things over and decided being captured may not be that bad as it allowed him to meet the main villain. He stopped running so abruptly Nitwa crashed into him, knocking them both over. She pulled herself up, holding the Doctor's arm painfully. "Zoncug will be interested in you" she said, dragging him towards a row of machines.

"Where do I know that name from?" asked the Doctor.

"Gallifrey" said a voice on his right. The Doctor wriggled out of Nitwa's grip like an eel and turned to see a chair swivel round from which rose a wiry muscular man about his height. He had neatly trimmed brown hair and was wearing a green military uniform with an elaborately-crafted black star on the front.

"Sorry do I know you?" asked the Doctor. "My memory isn't good in this body." Before Zoncug could speak he glanced over his uniform. "And what sort of fashion is that? How did you get mixed up with these invaders?"

"This uniform is a sign of important rank on Celation!" said Zoncug.

"Aren't they at war with the Drahvins now?" asked the Doctor.

Zoncug sneered. "Yes Doctor. At first I thought the people of Celation would be best to ally with. As time moved on I realised the Drahvins are a better race of warriors. And so now I work with them."

"But you risk disrupting the Web of Time! You know the Drahvins lose!"

"Because of course you haven't interfered."

"Yes but I don't interfere on such a scale! That's more that Monk's business" said the Doctor.

Zoncug was about to reply when the door opened and Nitwa entered. "Zoncug, how are the new batch of Petrans?" she asked sternly. "We need them to be ready very soon."

"The plan is progressing right on schedule" said Zoncug.

"What are these Petrans?" asked the Doctor.

Zoncug smiled. "Let me show you."

He issued a vocal command "Access to Petran Pods."

The wall slid away revealing a cathedral-sized room, with rows of pods taller than a human. Working on them were Drahvins, commanded by Officers in red. Tubes sent a constant stream of chemicals through the pods, inside of which lay motionless figures.

"Breeding pods! Those look like things I saw in Sontaran hatcheries. I remember working on miniature creations like these in class during '89!" He examined the pod then stopped and spun to face Zoncug.

"These look different to normal Drahvins" said the Time Lord. "What is happening here?"

"There is no need to..." began Nitwa but Zoncug interrupted.

"I want a fellow Time Lord to appreciate my achievements!"

"Yes, the customary explanation of your plot to rule the Galaxy!" mocked the Doctor. "So, let me guess. You're creating a new race? How many?"

"200,000" answered Zoncug, patting a pod. "I called them Petrans after this system. They are stronger and smarter than the normal Drahvin. Right now Celation may be the main power, but soon, with the aid of this new race and my Time Lord technological skills, Galaxy 4 will fall under Drahva."

"Don't Drahvin troops need to be stupid enough to control?" asked the Doctor.

"Zoncug has made sure of their obedience" sneered Nitwa. "It is programmed into their minds from birth. And as for you, Doctor…"

"Well this might be a good time for this!" replied the Doctor, moving with surprising swiftness to the control panel. He grabbed a speaker-phone and his fingers played over the panels like a piano. "Hultos! Through the door! It's made of weak metal, your weapon can break it!"

Nitwa overcame her surprise and ran at him but as she did so there were a series of bangs and crashes. "It's coming from the entrance!" cried Nitwa, spinning round. "I'll sort it out…"

But before she could move Hultos shot round the corner, holding a gun. "Stand still all of you!" he shouted, waving the gun at Nitwa and Zoncug. "Drop your weapon and step back!" Nitwa furiously obeyed. "I said drop your weapon!" shouted Hultos at Zoncug.

"As you can see I'm unarmed" replied Zoncug. "The only weapon I need is my mind."

Lieutenant Hultos walked round Nitwa and Zoncug carefully. "So what happened to Drahvin Five?" asked the Doctor, wanting to break the uneasy silence.

"Unconscious with a blow from my gun" said Hultos. "I need to conserve power." His finger tightened on the trigger. "I am not going to let the Drahvins…"

"Now don't do anything you'll…" began the Doctor. Suddenly his eyes widened and he cried "HULTOS! LOOK OUT!"

The Malphan Lieutenant had been glancing at the Doctor though keeping his eye on Nitwa, but he hadn't been looking at Zoncug, who pulled a metal tube out of his sleeve which emitted a red light. Hultos turned and pulled the trigger but there was a squelching sound from his gun. It was becoming soft like heated wax, pieces dropping to the floor. Hultos looked at the puddle that composed most of his weapon in horror then looked at the device Zoncug held.

"A useful little invention of mine" laughed Zoncug. "Only works on metal molecules as, like you Doctor I don't feel carrying lethal devices is necessary." His face grew dangerous. "But something else I would like is a Malphan to experiment on."

The Lieutenant's eyes darted to the Drahvin blaster, just a couple of metres from Nitwa. The Commander saw this and, keeping her eyes on Hultos, knelt down and felt for it. "Don't bother attacking" said the Doctor. "I have a better idea!"

He pointed his sonic screwdriver at one of the chemical tubes leading to the Petran pods and pressed the switch. There was an explosion of thick gas, filling the area as the Doctor ran through the canisters of growing Drahvins while holding his breath. Hultos hesitated for a second, wondering whether to seize the Drahvin gun but finally ran after the Doctor.

Nitwa pulled out her gun at which Zoncug yelled "Stop!" "Why should I male fool?" she asked. "Commander, you can't fire next to forming Petrans!" said the Time Lord. "I'll send some of them to catch him."

He pressed a series of button and a ringing sound began. Two of the pods opened and two Petrans stepped out in a synchronised fashion, each taking a gun hanging on the side of the pod. "Capture the Doctor and Malphan" said Zoncug.

"I give the commands!" shouted Nitwa. She considered for a moment, and then said "Capture them alive." The Petrans ran after the Doctor and Hultos.

The Doctor and Lieutenant continued running through the rows of pods. Hultos suddenly realised the Doctor had stopped and was examining the occupants closely. They looked like Drahvins, but taller and broader than any the Doctor had previously seen.

"Another new race being grown" said the Doctor. "Like on Skaro, Mondas, and Sontar. What will they be like?"

"Doctor, the Drahvins!" shouted Hultos, pointing. With incredible speed the Doctor tore away and weaved through the pods, towards a light at the end. The Doctor ran at it but crashed into something. "A force field!" he cried.

"It's glass" said Hultos in a stating-the-obvious voice.

"So it is!" grinned the Doctor. Quick use of the sonic screwdriver opened the door, revealing a set of 4 buttons, the bottom one lit up. "I wonder where this goes?" said the Doctor. "Well, only one way to find it." He pressed the top button and the lift began rising.

Below him he saw the Drahvins running at the lift. "Come down now!" said one of the Drahvins as the lift continued to rise. "CAN'T HEAR!" yelled the Doctor as he was cut off by the lift rising to another floor.

"So who was the man?" asked Hultos.

"One of my people, his name is Panzuxil Zoncug" said the Doctor.

"Your people?" said Hultos, taking a menacing step towards the Doctor.

"He's a renegade!" said the Doctor quickly. "A criminal on the run from the authorities of Gallifrey!"

"What for?"

"I'll explain later" replied the Doctor as the lift stopped.

The duo stepped out, finding an open-roofed room. The Doctor looked round. "This must be the observatory! What could be here? Perhaps …THE TELESCOPE OF RASSILON!" he cried excitedly, running to a large Telescope pointing outwards.

"What exactly is this telescope?" asked Hultos.

"The Telescope of Rassilon!" replied the Doctor. "It was positioned in Rassilon's Observatory on the mountain of Solitude, highest mountain on the continent. I remember going on a trip to this when he was a mere boy of 23, even though it hadn't worked for millennia before I was born."

"Then why is it here?" asked Hultos.

"When I was in my sixth body I found it had been stolen by Zoncug just after his third regeneration, when he decided to leave Gallifrey."

"And what is all this machinery?" asked Hultos, as he entered a large grey capsule with thick cables leading from it into the machinery round the observatory. "Doctor! The size is greater in then out!"

"First time I've heard it phrased like that" said the Doctor as he ran over, bouncing over the wires.

He stepped into a large room, about seven metres tall and lit red. In the centre was a tall console which the wires were leading to and on the wall were artworks from across the galaxies. "It's a TARDIS!" said the Doctor. "They're Travel machines used by the Time Lords for millions of years! You're taking this quite well Hultos."

"Malphan philosophy encourages an open mind" replied Hultos. He picked up one of the wires. "And what is all this machinery for?"

"Let's see" said the Doctor, looking over the TARDIS and running to the telescope. "A transmission stream…amplified by this wormhole device from that TARDIS…" The Doctor examined the co-ordinates, continuing to voice his thoughts. "Reaching to 10-0-11-0-0 by 0-2…Why does that sound familiar?" He laughed. "Of course! Gallifrey."

"Isn't that your home planet?" asked Hultos.

"Yes, Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous! Well, I say constellation, it's basically just the term the Galaxy used for Gallifrey's system and the surrounding six."

He looked through the Telescope. "And being Rassilon's Tachyon Telescope I can look through time at my home!" He turned the angle of the Telescope. "There's Karn! Haven't been there in this body."

He remembered the wormhole device. "Why would that telescope be pointing at Gallifrey?" His voice faltered as he realised the plan.

On Gallifrey a Citadel clerk passed a Museum. At the front was an image of Death from Gallifreyan Mythology. Though Rassilon had discouraged this there were millions on Gallifrey who believed in those old stories. Death was dressed in green, with a skeletal face and staff of corpse-leaf wood.

The tree had been so named as its leaves were a deadly poison, along with looking like rotting flesh. A single leaf was capable of killing a Gallifreyan within three hundred heartbeats, preventing regeneration. They were allowed to stand as their leaves proved useful in medicines but use was strictly controlled.

The Clerk, Vonti, looked at the figure of Death, more than twice as tall as him, its face grinning. Then he turned towards the Transduction Barrier room and gave a sinister smile.

The Doctor was working desperately on the Telescope with his sonic screwdriver. "Need to turn this off…Need to turn this off!" he said desperately.

"What could that telescope do?" asked Hultos.

"Well this Telescope is connected to Gallifrey. Combined to a TARDIS the rift round this planet could be manipulated to open a wormhole all the way to Gallifrey, millions of light years away" said the Doctor. "Manipulating the rift must have been what my TARDIS felt earlier."

"But surely if your race have developed this technology they should be advanced enough to fight of an invasion by the Drahvins" said Hultos.

"You'd think so but once the Time Lords reached that level of technology they were afraid of anything new" said the Doctor. "For the most advanced race in the Universe they've needed my help a surprising number of times."

The tramping of feet was heard outside. "Hurry Doctor!" shouted the Lieutenant, looking round for a weapon or somewhere to hide.

The Doctor heard a sliding sound and spun to see the door opening and Zoncug enter. Behind him came Nitwa and the two Petrans. "Doing something Doctor?" asked Zoncug mockingly.

"Just... examining my home system" said the Doctor. "You know, I've never been able to find that large spot on the gold moon…"

"Don't interfere with the Telescope!" said Nitwa. "It needs to be pointed at the Celation System."

"A direct strike there will crush its inhabitants and enable us to become the dominant power of the Galaxy!" followed up Zoncug.

"But you said it was pointing at Gallifrey when we got here" Hultos told the Doctor.

"What is this?" cried Nitwa furiously, rounding on Zoncug.

The Time Lord looked nervous but quickly regained himself. "Why should you believe them? They are trying to turn us against each other." He turned to the Petrans. "Strap them down. And if they lie again shoot them. Not a fatal wound, perhaps in the leg."

On Gallifrey Vonti continued to walk to the Transduction Barrier Room. The retina scan at the door would only open to certain eyes. The clerk hoped that Citadel Guard hasn't looked at the mirror after his drinking last night and noticed his right eye was a different shade of blue. He showed his retina to the scanner.

"Entry granted" said the automatic voice. "To Citadel Guard Second Rank Crexulon Ditermeson." The door opened and Vonti entered.

The Doctor and Hultos, strapped into chairs, watched as Zoncug made the final adjustments to the Telescope and his machines, watched by Nitwa. After about ten minutes he straightened up with a smile. "The wormhole preparations are finished! The satellite network has the coordinates ready. All we need do now is fill the ships with my new Drahvins and send them through."

"Are you quite sure that is all that needed?" said the Drahvin Commander.

"Yes. I just need to press that button…" Zoncug pressed a large green one "…and when the timer gets to 0…" he pointed to a dashboard displaying dropping numbers "…the wormhole will automatically activate and the way to Celation will be open!"

The Doctor sighed. "I can tell you exactly what's going to happen now you've outlived the usefulness."

Zoncug turned sharply. "Why would they eliminate me?"

"Because you are not a Drahvin" said Nitwa, prompting an eye-roll from the Doctor. She motioned to the Petrans. "Kill him."

As the Petrans raised their guns Zoncug seemed unfazed.

"Do you hope to turn them against me?" said Zoncug. "They are more likely to shoot you."

"Shoot the one who opposes your Commander!" said the Drahvin.

There were two loud bangs.

On Gallifrey Vonti entered the guard room, carrying a large case.

"Do you have a signed slip allowing your presence?" the Guard asked.

"Yes. Right here" said Vonti, taking out a parchment.

"I'll just check it" replied the Guard. But as he leaned over he didn't notice Vonti pull something out of a sheath in his jacket.

The Guard yelled and clutched his wrist. "What was that?" he said, looking down. He saw an open slit and turned. "You…you…" his voice trailed off and he crashed to the floor.

"You won't be able to regenerate" said Vonti as the guard coughed violently. "That was a highly concentrated dose. But take some consolation in the fact that it will be quick."

Vonti removed a receiver from his case and began attaching it to the controls. "The Security would be able to detect an energy weapon" Vonti told the dying guard. "But they didn't think another weapon would be dangerous. How surprising we haven't been successfully invaded earlier." He checked the guard's pulse. "Dead. The first of many."

On Petra-2 Commander Nitwa fell to the floor, smoke pouring from her body and a surprised expression on her face.

"That foolish Drahvin" laughed Zoncug. "Did she really think I would make the race I created obey her above me?" He smiled at the Doctor. "And you are right. The planet I am aiming at is not Celation, but Gallifrey."

"Seems you might have picked up a few thoughts from the Time King while in this body" muttered the Doctor.

Zoncug glared at him. "Do not associate me with that bloated brain. Soon, my Petrans..."

"Can you be sure they will obey you?" Hultos interrupted. "I've seen the treachery present within this force, not like the loyalty that binds the Malphan Empire. Do your creations have the same slavish obedience as normal Drahvins?"

"They have more free will then most Drahvins, capable of initiative rather than just obeying their Officer" said Zoncug. "I am merely overall commander due to my intelligence. And under my leadership the Petran-Gallifreyan Empire will become the supreme power of the Universe! All will fall before us!"

"You'll be stopped!" said the Doctor. "Gallifrey can be more difficult than you think. As I was told some Sontarans found. Then there is Leela…"

"But it was you that stopped the Sontarans Doctor!" said Zoncug. "And you are right where I can see you."

The Doctor smiled. "Did you think of how to pass the Transduction barriers? If you just try travelling at them it will be like driving into a brick wall! Wouldn't advise that, especially if it's someone else's car and they're in the Russian Mafia…"

"I may have regenerated since I left Gallifrey, but I haven't forgotten the barriers!" replied Zoncug.

"And for a wormhole like this to work there would have to be a receiver on Gallifrey" said the Doctor.

"Right again Doctor. But I have an agent on Gallifrey who has made sure of this. And he will take care of the barriers."

"Won't the Drahvins be suspicious when they don't arrive on Celation?" asked Hultos.

"Thank you for reminding me!" said Zoncug. He picked up a transmitter. "Petrans, this is your creator, Zoncug, speaking to you!" his voice boomed through the base. "I order you to kill all Drahvins! Kill them immediately."

Vonti had finished adjusting the receiver. Once the Transduction barriers were turned off the Gallifreyan Guard would soon be here. But all was in readiness. He had made sure to put part of the receiver onto a Gallifreyan Defence Satellite, which had been installed after the attempted Sontaran Invasion. It was timed to go off shortly.

"How ironic" he said. "The means of defence will be the means of attack." The placing of the receiver had another purpose. The opening of the time tunnel would tear the satellite apart, weakening the defences of the Time Lords and helping the invasion.

Across Petra-2 the Petrans had left their pods and were slaughtering the Drahvins, who they outnumbered more than 50 to 1. Information on fighting had been given to them as they grew in their pods. They were ready to kill and conquer.

The Doctor and Hultos watched the scenes of slaughter on the scanners, Zoncug smirking as he watched it. "How can you be so brutal?" asked the Doctor.

"I am sure you would be ready to kill them" sneered Zoncug.

"I would gladly kill those Drahvins after all the worlds I've seen destroyed by them" replied Hultos. "But this is why many Empires have fallen, through lack of loyalty, through fighting each other more than the enemy."

"But still all this killing shouldn't happen!" said the Doctor. "There should be another way."

"The Drahvins wanted to do this to me" said Zoncug. "Would you rather a vicious race die than your own kind?"

The Doctor looked uncertain. "I thought as much" said Zoncug. He turned the transmitter on again. "Petrans, this is Commander Zoncug! Once you have wiped out the Drahvins you will enter the ships and move to orbit position 54383. Soon the wormhole to Gallifrey to open, when it does you will go through and invade. There must be no excessive violence; however it is essential you take control of the Eye of Harmony and Presidential chambers!"

"You've really thought this through" said the Doctor. "I suppose you don't want them damaging your dictatorial palace." Zoncug acted as if he hadn't heard this. "Are you the sort of General who leads by example or the sort who a safe distance away like in Blackadder?"

"I must remain here to operate the controls" said Zoncug. "Once they have sent the message that the Capitol is subjugated I will return to Gallifrey."

"The Time Lords are much better defended since you were last there" said the Doctor. Hultos could tell he was playing for time and decided not to interrupt. "And there are still the transduction barriers."

"Also do you think you can take over such an advanced planet with such a small number of troops?" asked Hultos.

Zoncug laughed. "You don't think I'm doing this alone!"

"Well of course there'll be a few toadying quislings..." began the Doctor.

Zoncug sneered. "You really are out of touch Doctor. Things are changing on Gallifrey. There are millions on Gallifrey who would prefer a strong Government that intervenes to the weak corrupt non-interventionists that sits there now, playing games behind the scenes rather than sending a message of our power across the Galaxies. The Petran-Gallifreyan Empire may be just what Gallifrey needs."

On Gallifrey Vonti had made his preparations. He but needed to activate a diversion of power by reconnecting a wire and pulling a lever, and the invasion would be able to take place. The clerk had been ambitious from his first body, which he had left more than 1400 years ago. He thought about what he had been promised, a position of power in the new order, ruler ship of one of the Seven Systems. He wasn't sure which one yet, but he looked forward to choosing.

In Galaxy 4 the Petrans began moving onto their ships, each 40 troops commanded by one of the Petrans that had been mentally fed more tactical knowledge. "Look at my creations" said Zoncug happily. "Soon they will make me ruler of the Universe's mightiest Empire."

"Do you ever get tired of talking about your plans of conquest?" said the Doctor. "Why don't you just play a recording of yourself instead?"

"But is it not an exciting thought that after millions of years I will be the one who conquers Gallifrey!"

"You know, ruling Gallifrey won't be as nice as you'd think" said the Doctor. "Too much paperwork, never enough time for adventure…" As he talked he gradually worked at the straps holding his arms, remembering what Houdini had taught him.

Zoncug looked insulted. "Doctor, I will be a very different President. One who acts! Our enemies, the Daleks, the Sontarans, a thousand other worlds that would gladly attack Gallifrey… They will fall to us!"

"If I'd wanted to go to war against them I would have done so when I became President!" said the Doctor.

"You may find this odd but I admire you intervening" said Zoncug. "Your actions inspired me and other Time Lords. You could have done so well, brought more order to the Universe…"

"As Morbius said" responded the Doctor. Nearly free he thought.

"Doctor, Morbius was a madman" replied Zoncug.

"Takes one to know one, as I am always being told!" laughed the Doctor, playing for time. Just another twist he thought.

"With me you could have your own dominion. Perhaps Earth's Galaxy?"

"I've been fighting those invaders for a long time, I'm not becoming one!"

"I wish we could have been friends" said Zoncug sadly. "We are so similar…"

"Another villain who goes through the not so different routine" replied the Doctor. "When will you realise I want to see the Universe, not rule it!"

Zoncug sighed. "You will remain alive. Perhaps you will be a useful ally."

Hultos saw what the Doctor was doing and continued the distraction. "Are you still going to experiment on me?" he asked.

Zoncug smiled. "Of course not Mr…"

"Lieutenant Hultos Suetonius Klostur. 14th Malphan Army."

"Well, Lieutenant Klostur, I hope for you to return to your own people. The Malphan Empire is one of the best run empires among these Galaxies. Perhaps we could be allies."

The Doctor, nearly free, looked worried as he saw Hultos considering. He pleaded with him silently, not even daring to try telepathy in case he accidently contacted Zoncug.

"Think of it! Gallifrey and Malpha! Your race rules a Galaxy, with me you could rule all the surrounding Galaxies!" said Zoncug.

"Could I hold power over Drahva, to punish them for their actions?" asked Hultos, with a look of greed.

"Of course!" replied Zoncug, walking over to him. "You can rule any system you want if you help me!"

"And I want something else" said Hultos. "But the Doctor can't hear." Zoncug leaned towards him… And the Malphan's head shot forward with incredible speed, striking the renegade's forehead.

Zoncug staggered while; with a sudden surge of energy Hultos partially tore the strap covering his right hand. The Malphans came from a high-gravity world and the gravity on Petra-2 was low. His hand wriggled out enough to snatch the metal melter from Zoncug. He tried to turn it on while pointing at the seat, hoping to free himself fully, but there was a flash of sparks and his body slumped.

"Isomorphic technology. Only works for me!" laughed Zoncug. "For anybody else an electric shock. For a Malphan you should be fine soon enough?"

There was a beeping sound and Zoncug turned to the Doctor with a triumphant smile. "The wormhole is opening! Soon, Doctor, Gallifrey will fall to me!"

In another millennium and another galaxy Vonti checked the time and pulled the lever. "Soon Petrans will be strolling through the Capitol" he smiled. The Time Tunnel began to activate, from Gallifrey to Galaxy 4, across space and time. "Soon the invasion can begin!" he said.

A messenger ran into the Gallifrey Capitol Security Centre among flickering lights. "Alert the President immediately!" he said. "There is a terrible power fluctuation…"

"The President won't be alerted because of faulty lighting…" began the Castellan.

"The Transduction barriers are down!"

"What?" The Castellan turned to Officer Clugritomix.

"Get contact with the Transduction Barrier room!" he yelled. There was an ominous beeping sound. "What now?" asked the Castellan.

"The message is from defence satellite Pandak-1!" yelled another Communications Officer. "Captain Towrenbrox says they are detecting Temporal Disturbances that threaten to tear them apart!"

In Gallifrey's orbit Pandak-1 was torn apart. The 24 Time Lords on board became scattered ashes. Above the unprotected planet the entrance to the time tunnel began forming. The Petrans were coming.

Zoncug turned towards the screen but a sudden shoulder charge from the Doctor knocked him over.

"A bit out of character for me but I was desperate" said the Doctor as he freed Hultos and ran to the controls. "Thanks for the distraction!"

"You can't stop this!" said Zoncug as he picked himself up.

As Hultos moved towards him menacingly he pressed a button and a shrill bell rang.

"I have called the remaining Petrans here. You don't have time…"

"I'm a Time Lord" said the Doctor. "I always have enough time."

Zoncug sneered at the Doctor. "My TARDIS only works for me…"

"But mine doesn't" said the Doctor. "Come on Hultos! Back to my TARDIS."

"Are you sure you can stop him?" asked Hultos.

"Probably" replied the Doctor as he ran outside. "But I must be quick!"

As they left Hultos turned and ripped open a panel on the door. "Good idea Hultos!" smiled the Doctor, whipping out his sonic screwdriver and sticking it into the door panel. There was a flash and smell of burnt metal. The Doctor pulled his arm back just as the door slammed shut.

"That should delay them for a minute!" said the Doctor, as he heard shouting inside. "But let's not wait to find out!"

The Time Lord and Malphan ran across the planet, taking huge bounds in the low gravity. It wasn't long before they saw the TARDIS. "Come on Hultos! Not too far…"

"There they are!"

The Doctor and Hultos turned to saw Zoncug and two armed Petrans behind them. "Quick! To the TARDIS!" cried the Doctor, fishing the key out of his pocket as a shot singed his jacket.

He crashed into the TARDIS doors and opened the doors. He and Hultos burst in, shots striking the door as they closed it.

The Doctor ran to the console and began setting it to thirty minutes ago while Hultos looked round. "It looks different to Zoncug's TARDIS…"

"Different desktop theme" replied the Doctor. The TARDIS objected, sparks flying from the console.

"It's breaking!" cried Hultos.

"Always happens. Come on!" said the Doctor, thumping the console. "I won't cross my own time stream!" Smoke billowed from the console, but the TARDIS began moving back and materialised above Petra-2, next to the satellite projecting the wormhole.

The Doctor hastily pulled on a spacesuit. He piloted the TARDIS carefully onto the Satellite and clipped a cable to himself. "Make sure I stay here" he told Hultos. He knew he had little time and completely turning of the Satellite would disrupt the Web of Time. Travelling back so close to him was already risky.

The Doctor moved along the satellite and began working with his laser spanner. He hadn't used one for years but the sonic screwdriver wouldn't work in space. Soon enough he saw the Satellite activating.

"Just need to tweak coordinates slightly" said the Doctor through gritted teeth.

The satellite jolted and the Doctor almost fell off. He could feel the line going taut. Doctor felt a movement under his fingers and knew the directional circuit had set on a new course.

"Now, back to the TARDIS!" said the Doctor, picking his way back along the Satellite and into his ship. He then began the difficult task of piloting the TARDIS out of the time distortion.

"You went back, you can go out!" said the Doctor, manoeuvring his TARDIS like the helmsman of a ship in stormy seas. There was a bang and he was thrown back against the stairs, sparks flying off the console. "You did it!" he cried delightedly, jumping up and patting the console. "Well done old girl!"

The Petrans, having the directional circuits scrambled, were hurled across multiple Galaxies, most being destroyed. None of them came within a light millennium of Kasterborous.

Vonti was worried. By now the fleet should be here. Then he heard shouting outside. "Use the cutting equipment! We must get the barriers working!"

Vonti grabbed the dead Guard's weapon and pointed at the door, from which sparks were flying. As it opened thick gas was released. Vonti coughed, eyes watering. The staser dropped from his hands. He saw someone burst in and dived for the staser. "He's armed!" cried someone. There was a flash and Vonti crashed to the floor.

The TARDIS crashed near the observatory, about ten minutes after the wormhole opened. The Doctor and Hultos staggered out and weren't surprised to see Zoncug and the remaining Petrans waiting.

"You know, involving me in a plan to conquer isn't a good idea" said the Doctor.

"You have made things worse for both your races!" snarled Zoncug. "You'll pay for this!"

"What over-elaborate death have you devised?" said the Doctor. "Rip out one heart, then the other?"

"You may laugh, but…" Zoncug stopped as a groaning sound was heard.

"The Time Lords!" he cried horrified. He turned and ran towards his TARDIS.

The Petrans looked at each other. "Should we follow him or kill the Doctor?" said one.

"We can do both" said the other.

"Nice plan, but maybe you shouldn't give me time to do this!" said the Doctor, slamming the TARDIS door in their face.

He ran towards the console, turned on the scanner and saw Zoncug was almost at his TARDIS. However he then noticed Zoncug seemed to have gone into slow motion. "Oh, a Time Sieve!" said the Doctor. "From the look of it just 20% of time is being let through."

As Zoncug continued to run a Pyramid with a Gallifreyan symbol appeared next to his TARDIS from which three men carrying stasers emerged. As normal time was restored to Zoncug he stopped running. "Petrans! Shoot them!" he cried.

The Petrans pointed their weapons but two shots from the stasers brought them down. The two men who had done so seized Zoncug and pulled him inside the TARDIS.

The last man walked towards the TARDIS and the Doctor stepped out, followed by Hultos.

"I am Officer Clugritomix" he told the Doctor. "You are to return to Gallifrey immediately as a witness in the trial of Panzuxil Zoncug."

As the Doctor opened his mouth to protest the Officer held up his hand. "This is non-negotiable."

The Doctor groaned. "I hate trials!" Then he brightened and pointed to Hultos. "Can I first get him returned to his own people first? He did help me defeat Zoncug!"

"Very well Doctor. But be quick" replied Clugritomix, returning to his TARDIS. Another Time Lord left the pyramid and entered Zoncug's TARDIS, after which both dematerialised, returning to Gallifrey.

The Doctor turned to Hultos. "Well thanks for your help Hultos" he smiled.

"My thanks Doctor" said Hultos. "My galaxy might have fallen to Zoncug if not for your intervention. Could you send out a distress signal so the Malphan army can pick me up?"

"I could!" said the Doctor. "Unless… You might be interesting in travelling with me. Plenty of room! All across space and time… any galaxy, any year!"

Hultos considered for a moment. Then he replied "No Doctor. I am sorry but I cannot leave my people to this war."

"It's a time machine! You could be back to just after you left!" said the Doctor.

"How accurate is it?" asked Hultos.

"Well…" The Doctor looked sheepish. "Not always… I'll probably get to the right day… year…"

"Then I must remain."

"Alright" said the Doctor sadly. He tried to brighten up. "On the other hand you might find it more interesting. I have to go to Gallifrey and my people love wasting time with boring speeches and pompous show trials." He stepped towards the TARDIS, unlocking the door. "And then I'll probably have to close this rift to stop any more trouble."

"Shouldn't you be sending the signal? I must get back."

"Before I leave let me tell you something" said the Doctor. "The Drahva-Celation war won't go on for much longer. I'd say in less than a year you'll be able to return to Malpha! I might check up on you."

"Thank you Doctor. May the Powers look well on you."

"I'm sure they will!" grinned the Doctor. He waved cheerfully and walked into the TARDIS, closing the door. A moment later there was a wheezing, groaning noise and the TARDIS departed.

Hultos sat for a minute, wondering how long he would have to wait when a light fell over him from a Malphan Cruiser, before it landed nearby.

"How did they get here so fast? Oh, time travel!" answered Hultos as a soldier ran towards him.

"Lieutenant!" he said, saluting respectfully. "The Captain wants to see you at once. We thought the entire squadron had perished!"

"I had help from a Doctor" replied Hultos, smiling as he followed the soldier onto the ship. "I look forward to retelling it."

The ship rose into space, returning to the war. But now it contained a happy Malphan, who knew it would not be long before he could return to Malpha. Thinking of his planet made him think of the Doctor's home, Gallifrey, and he wondered where the Doctor would go after that, the past or the future? This galaxy or another? But wherever he went Hultos hoped, when the war was over, he would be able to see the Doctor again.

And on Gallifrey the Doctor was told of the Petrans that had been left, in a Galaxy bordering Dalek territory. "One day Doctor" said Clugritomix "You may be glad we left the Petrans around..."


End file.
